My retelling of Final Fantasy 8
by aj173682
Summary: Some how i died and came back as Squall Lionheart read as I reshape there world one step at a time


**So this is my first crack at a final fantasy 8 in terms of my own fanfic so here it is its in first person mostly.**

I wake up and splash some water in my face. My names Andy Johnson. I'm a 23 year old fast food manager. I've never really done anything with my life. I just kind of go threw the motions.

I give my self one last look in the mirror and get really for work. As I am about to leave I save my game. I was replaying Final Fantasy 8. It was my favorite game. I was replaying it for the 1000th time.

As I leave my house I noticed it was raining so I grabbed the umbrella. As I made it down the street the wind and blew the umbrella out of my hands.

I ran over to grab it. Stupid me did look when I ran out in the middle of the road. I was crush by an F150. The guy driving didn't see me in time and i died on impact.

As soon as I woke I shot right up and to my surprise as the room felt like he had been there before. Just the the doctor came running in.

"Are you feeling okay" she asked.

"My forehead hurts" I replied.

"No kidding... It looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine can you say your name for me." she asked.

It was at that time I figured out where I was. "I'm in ff8 how did this happen? Oh I'm probably dreaming in my coma. Oh well that's fine I play along." I thought to my self. " Sqaull Lionheart" I replied.

The doctor gave me a stern look and said " why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky."

"Tell that to Seifer" I said. I know the words to the game because I have played it so much.

"That Seifer ... Won't listen to anyone. Why don't you ignore him?" she said.

"I can't just run away" I replied.

"You wanna be cool huh? Well don't get hurt in the process. Let see you instructor is Quistis. I'll call her now. Just wait here a minute." the doctor said as she walked back to her desk and call Quistis.

I could here her talk but didn't say anything. Instead i rolled over to see a girl with a long white skirt and blue top. She send something and walked off.

Just then the doors opened and a beautiful girl with blonde hair walked in. He hair was up in a bun with her blue and black teachers uniform on with black calf high boots. She came closer to me " I knew it would be you or Seifer! Come on let's go. Today's the field exam."

I got up and followed her out in to the breeze way. As I came out of the doors. Quistis said" Is something on your mind"

" not really "i went to say but she finished my sentence and laughed.

"What's so funny" I asked her.

"Funny? no no it's not that. I'm just happy. I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little. That's all" she answered.

"I'm more complex than you think" I said.

"Then tell me. Tell me more about your self." she said as she poked me.

"Maybe one day I will" I smirked and walked away.

"That's weird he's not like him self but then he is. Its just that there something different about you Squall but I find out what it is. Maybe Seifer knocked some sense in to him. If did ill have to thank him. " she thought to her self.

I made it to class and sat down in Squall deck. Then Quistis came in and started talking about today exam. I really didn't listen because I what she was going to say.

I thought to my self "I'm i really here or is the some kind of dream because if it's real I can't say some of the things squall says. Rinoa is cool and all but Quistis and Selphie are better. Who to choose "

I was bought out of my thoughts when Seifer who was on my right hit the desk with his fist.

"And Squall I need to talk to you" Quistis said.

I then flip on the computer and logged in and got my GF's. Then signed out. Then went up front to talk to Quistis.

After talking to her about the fire cave. The prerequisite for our exam she told me to meet out at the front gate. As i walked by I noticed the looks I saw getting for the students and I thought "Dam Trepies the hell with you". I made my way in to the hall. I knew Selphie was about to fun in to me. I tried to get out of the way but she right in to me anyway. There she was all 5 foot 1 Selphie running into 6 foot one me. Selphie was in her school uniform which was blue with a very short skirt. As she lay on top of me I noticed he legs were rapped around me as she sat on my hip. Which made me think " I think she runs in to us on purpose".

She noticed this and blushed. I looked up at her and said " are you okay?"

She giggled and said" I'm fine sorry I was kind of in a hurry " as she rolled off me and we both got up. " did you just come from that class " as she pointed to the door of our class.

"Is homeroom over" she asked.

"Yeah it just got out sorry you missed it I'm Squall by the way.

"Bummer well anyway" she looked at me with a smile" I'm Selphie" she said.

"Nice to meet you hey do you think you show me around this garden's bigger then my last one" she asked.

"Sure I can help you out what kind of guy would I be if I show a pretty girl around."

She blushed and jumped for joy" woo hoo. Alright let's go!" She said.

"Okay Ill take you down stairs and show you around. "

We made our way down stairs and i walked and talk with her and showed her around. We ended the tour at the dorms I showed her my room "well see you I got a fire demon to slay. If you need anything my doors always open okay bye Selphie."

"Bye Squall it was nice meeting you" she giggled. She thought to her self " this great I'm about to kick ass on the exam and I met a cute boy his eyes are ice blue its like he looks on to my soul." she giggled.

I grabbed my gun blade and hooked it to my right side " boy im not sure who ill go for but as of right now it's a tie between Quistis and Selphie. " I thought to my self.

I starting walking to the front gate to meet my hot teacher who is only one year a head older then Squall. Squall is 17 and Quistis is 18.

 **Well this was it let me knew what you guys think not sure of the pairing as of yet.I want to see how the story comes along first. Let me know what you think with a review or a pm. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
